Traitor's Pass
by Daniella T
Summary: While transporting an update for the Conway Tapes software to Riga, G-Force is attacked over a range called Traitor's Pass. Surrounded in his car by Spectra, Jason is captured. Anderson fears that the attack was staged, and Jason has defected...
1. Chapter 1

Traitor's Pass

While transporting an update for the Conway Tapes software to Riga, G-Force is attacked over a range called Traitor's Pass. Surrounded in his car by Spectra, Jason is captured. Anderson fears that the attack was staged, and Jason has defected...

Disclaimer: BoTP belongs to Sandy Frank. This fic is just for enjoyment.

Chapter 1

Anderson put down the folder he was holding and looked up at the team, spread around the room in their usual places, Jason leaning as usual against the wall.

"Next assignment. You will be transporting a copy of the Conway Tapes update to the ISO representation on Riga, for their defence software. Colonel Cronus will fly with you, but the tapes will be on board the Phoenix. Until your departure, the tapes will be kept in my safe. I have to go on a mission tomorrow. Mark, you will be in charge of retrieving the tapes when you are ready to leave".

"Why doesn't Colonel Cronus do this himself? G-Force is a _bit _above running escort for a package of software updates. Come on Chief, I'm sure we could be doing more useful things with our time", griped Jason, angry at the prospect of another babysitting run, their third in as many weeks.

"Do you know something I don't, Jason? For example, what's better for our defence? Please enlighten me", said Anderson softly but with a look that warned Jason not to push his luck. But Jason was never one for taking hints.

"Chief, we're stagnating here! A couple of patrols, a couple of runs carrying equipment...Is this what we're trained for?"

"You're trained to follow orders!" Anderson banged his hand on the table.

"Chief, it's ok", Mark intervened. "We will leave as soon as possible. Come on, guys".

The team saluted – although Mark noticed that Jason's hand went up only for a millisecond – and left. Anderson put his head in his hands and let himself slump on the table. He was tired, very tired...Two weeks of non-stop briefings for visiting ISO dignitaries...tours of the installations...daily threat assessments...personnel disputes...very little sleep and a lot of stress...and now Jason winding him up over such a trivial matter.

He opened a drawer, took out a couple of antacids, swallowed them dry, then turned to his next briefing.

_To be continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Daniella says: Here's Chapter 2! This is a short one. Please read and review!

In the ready room, Jason wasn't faring much better, as he was the target of the mother of all dressing-downs from Mark. Princess, Tiny and Keyop had discreetly repaired to their rooms, not wanting to embarrass Jason any further – not that the smart-mouth didn't deserve it for once, Tiny said to the other two, who agreed that there was no reason this time for Jason to jump at the Chief's throat.

"What's your problem"?, Mark asked angrily. "Why do you have to be so negative with everything?"

"I want to fight, not run escorts!"

"You're a member of a team, and you've got your orders! If you don't like it, quit and become a soldier of fortune! I'm sure many gangs would pay handsomely for your fighting skills!"

Jason looked down, rebellion fighting in his eyes with the realisation that G-Force was his life – everything he had. Mark sensed that he had struck a chord. He decided to let Jason think about it a bit more.

"Dismissed!", he said curtly, inwardly hating himself for pulling rank on Jason, but feeling that this was one occasion he had to assert his position.

"Yes, sir!" Jason saluted smartly, turned on his heel and left. Mark hated himself even more.

_ To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Daniella says: a big thank you to Jason H. for his wonderful website, where BoTP fic writers have all the details at their fingertips! In case you were wondering whether I remembered the name of "Dirty Name-5", the band we know from the episode "Space Rock Concert", off the top of my hat, I didn't, I looked it up :)

Chapter 3

The Phoenix took off the next day as scheduled, the software update safe in its hold, Colonel Cronus flying next to G-Force, representing the Rigan forces.

Princess and Keyop were chatting about how they were going to spend their two days' leave on Riga.

"We can...toor-root...go to concert. The Dirty Name-5 are...beep...root...playing on Riga".

"We can also ask Colonel Cronus to take us to the Riga training centre, play a bit with their sims...What do you think, Mark?" asked Princess.

Mark was watching Jason closely. His second-in-command was executing orders faultlessly, but was silent and brooding. Princess's voice drew him back to the group as a whole. He allowed himself to dream about a possible sim ride with Princess at his side – if he'd be so lucky.

"Well, between Keyop's concert, and the dinner planned for us by Colonel Cronus, and our meeting with the Rigan Chief of security, we'll be lucky to find some time for sims. Although I agree that their outfit surpasses everything we have on Earth. What do you think, Tiny?"

"I think you'd better take a look at this, Commander", said Tiny, pointing to his screen. Mark switched moods immediately. This sim ride with Princess was instantly forgotten. Tiny's screen showed a formation of enemy ships approaching. Twelve of them, a squadron.

"Tiny, take her up! Princess, find out who they are! Jason, man the rocket launchers! Keyop, telemetry!"

Various "yes, Commander" followed, as G-Force went into action. Mark opened the comlink to the inter-ISO frequency.

"Cronus, do you see them?"

"Yes, commander. You think they're after the tapes?"

"If it's Spectra, I wouldn't be surprised. We have to transfer the tapes to you. We'll keep them occupied while you make your way to Riga".

"All right, Commander. Take the Phoenix down and we'll make the transfer."

Mark consulted his chart.

"There's a canyon range called Traitor's Pass coming up ahead. I'll have Jason and Princess in their vehicles securing the perimeter while we make the transfer. Over and out".

Tiny guided the Phoenix towards the canyon, with the squadron of enemy ships approaching them, just out of range.

"Readings confirmed", said Princess. "They are indeed from Spectra".

"Jason, get ready. We'll be in range in thirty seconds".

"Got it."

A volley of laser shots shook the Phoenix as it was now within the range of the enemy fighters. Jason's finger hovered over the launch button, then released his own volley of rockets, struggling to aim at the ships while the Phoenix shook from side to side.

"Tiny, aim for Traitor's Pass and take her down. Jason, run interference with the enemy ships. As soon as we land, you and Princess take out your vehicles and secure the area while I meet the Colonel".

"Yes, Commander!" Jason and Princess said in unison, preparing to board their vehicles.

Tiny swooped over the Pass, entered it and landed the Phoenix in seconds, while the Spectran ships were trying to avoid Jason's rockets. Mark jumped out of his seat.

"Jason, Princess, out. Tiny, keep her ready. Keyop, take over the weapons' systems".

Grinning despite himself, Keyop took over Jason's seat, while the gunner and Princess boarded their vehicles. Mark flew out the top of the Phoenix, landing on the rocky bed of Traitor's Pass. Jason and Princess took up their positions around him, as Spectran soldiers were already pouring out of the ships that had landed. Jason started firing. Cronus reached them, ducking to dodge Spectran fire and Jason's counter-fire. Mark handed him the briefcase and grabbed his hand warmly.

"Good luck, my friend!"

"God speed, Mark!" Cronus turned and ran to his own plane. Spectran goons were already appearing from Princess's direction, and she released a volley of fire to hold them back.

"OK, we're out of here! Tiny, we're on our way! Open the top!"

"Big ten, Commander!"

"Mark, Princess, go, I'll hold them!"

Jason's vehicle performed a U-turn, and he faced the advancing Spectran soldiers.

"Jason, to the Phoenix, now! That's an order"! shouted Mark, jumping on Princess's motorcycle and turning immediately around to shoot at the soldiers.

They were coming in droves now, from their landed ships, ignoring the plump target of the Phoenix, secure in the knowledge that no-one aboard the Phoenix would open fire with three of their own in such close range, drawn to the big prize which was the prospect of capturing one or two or three members of G-Force. Jason's about-turn stopped them short - for a moment. Then, their superior numbers began to win the day and the advance continued. Still, the small delay was enough for Mark and Princess to make good their escape, speeding towards the Phoenix. Mark's voice crackled in Jason's earpiece.

"Jason, get out! It's an order!"

"Save your orders for someone who cares, Commander", muttered Jason, firing furiously.

Mark and Princess made it to the Phoenix, which took off immediately.

"Tiny, try to pick Jason up", ordered Mark. Princess's cry of dismay made him turn around.

"Commander! Look!"

Another squadron of Spectran ships was rapidly approaching, not the Phoenix, but Cronus.

"Commander?" asked Tiny tentatively.

Mark bit his lip. Once again, two opposing loyalties were fighting for primacy: loyalty to his team-mates, and loyalty to the oath he had made to protect Earth and her friendly planets. Much as he hated to admit it, and much as he would suffer later, the choice had already been made.

"Tiny, take her up. We're going to help Colonel Cronus. Princess, data. I'll take the weapons".

He lowered himself in Jason's seat, feeling the stricken looks of the others on his back.

"But, Mark..." began Princess.

"Princess, what is it exactly you don't understand?" he snapped, once again hating himself, but painfully aware that he had to remain strong and ignore the pleas to go back for Jason, until Cronus was safely on his way to Riga.

"Nothing, Commander", whispered Princess, blinking to hide her tears at the way Mark had snapped at her. "Data coming up".

"Commander...look!" tweeted Keyop, pointing at the monitor following the developments on the ground at Traitor's Pass.

Mark looked, and felt his knees buckle. Jason had been surrounded. A hundred goons were around his car, his weapons silenced, the top of his car blown off...and Jason was being dragged out of it, fighting tooth and nail against his captors, but rapidly losing the battle.

_To be continued_

Please review, all comments, positive or negative, welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mark stood to attention in front of the Chief, refusing the latter's invitation to sit. He was alone, having been summoned to Anderson's office as soon as they returned to Center Neptune, and was still in birdstyle, while his team-mates had gone to shower.

Anderson was giving the antacids a run for their money, going beyond the daily limit. He didn't speak for some time, just looked at Mark.

"Well, Commander?"he finally said. "Care to explain what happened?"

Mark winced inwardly. Much as he respected the Chief as a boss and loved him as a father, Anderson's irony was something he could never get used to.

"We were ambushed. They knew we were coming. I ordered Tiny to land in Traitor's Pass and handed the codes to Colonel Cronus. Jason and Princess were covering me. On the way back, Jason stayed behind and continued giving us covering fire, disregarding a direct order to withdraw. When Colonel Cronus was attacked, I had to make a choice. I chose to send the Phoenix to help Cronus. Jason was surrounded. We couldn't get back in time. He was captured and taken on board one of the Spectran ships. You will have my report in writing as soon as possible".

He looked straight at the Chief.

"I take full responsibility for abandoning Jason and I am ready to accept any punishment you decide".

Anderson sighed wearily.

"Sit down, Mark. Please".

Mark was ready to refuse again, but something in Anderson's gaze made him change his mind. He sat down, keeping his posture rigid.

"There is another possibility we have to consider", continued Anderson, in a tired voice. "That maybe there was a plan behind the ambush. That maybe Jason defected".

_To be continued_

Please review, and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two seconds of silence followed. Then, Mark scrambled to his feet, his chair falling on the floor.

"Chief, if you don't withdraw that last comment, I will hand in my resignation, effective immediately!"

Anderson looked at him, not in anger, as Mark would've thought, but almost in pain.

"Mark, for the last time, please sit down".

Mark upturned his chair, sat down, but kept a mutinous look on the Chief.

"First things first", continued Anderson. "I spoke to President Kane. It seems that some of the ISO top brass wanted you court-martialled for letting Jason get captured. However, the majority agreed that your choice to go after the ships threatening Colonel Cronus was the correct one. So you're cleared and if anything goes in your file, it will be a positive citation".

Mark realised that he had been holding his breath. Without wanting to admit it, and despite having readily assumed responsibility, he was worried about the possibility of disciplinary action against him. He exhaled, preparing himself to deal with the more serious problems that had arisen.

"Thanks, Chief. Now, you were saying about Jason..."

"Mark, you have to understand that I, in no way, believe Jason to be guilty of defection. However, there are some facts that I cannot, as Chief of security, disregard. That's why I asked you to come to my office alone. I want to discuss this with you".

"I'm listening", said Mark belligerently.

"Jason has been behaving more and more irresponsibly, he's insubordinate, he disregards orders. You yourself suggested he offers his services to the highest bidder! I heard you! And you were right! Being a member of G-Force demands something more than cerebonic capabilities. I have been waiting for some time for Jason to come to me and say he's resigning. A defection is something I hadn't considered before, but I have to now. I have to suspect that the attack in Traitor's Pass did not happen by chance and Spectra knew you would be there, and that Jason stayed behind on purpose. I haven't shared these thoughts with anyone. I want your honest opinion - an opinion that will not be coloured by your loyalty to Jason, even though I know this will be hard for you".

Mark was listening to the Chief like hypnotised. He remembers all too clearly how he had urged Jason to resign if he didn't feel up to following orders, and felt a pang of guilt. Then he shook his head.

"First things first, Chief, as you said. Jason may be impetuous, insubordinate, headstrong, and a general pain. He is also moody and, I think, quite unhappy. But there's one thing he's not, and that's a traitor. Yes, I told him the door was open for him to leave if he so desired, but I told him this in order to shake him out of this self-loathing and self-pitying spiral he's been in since he discovered the truth about his parents' murder by Spectra. Would he decide one day to resign and become, perhaps, a soldier of fortune? Perhaps. Would he defect? Never. The ambush was just that: an ambush to get hold of the updates. Jason gave us covering fire. He was captured. Instead of debating his possible defection, we should be planning his absolutely imperative rescue!"

"And how did Spectra know where to ambush you?"

"Chief, these things happen! It's not the first time! It could've been a regular Spectran probe patrol and we fell upon them! You have no proof we were betrayed!"

"No, I don't. This is why we're having this conversation here, instead in front of the ISO Council. OK, let's go with your hypothesis. You may have not realised it, Commander, but a rescue might be even more imperative that you think - in fact, despite your previous comments, I have already given the order to start preparing a plan for a rescue mission. Because, Mark, you probably haven't considered another parameter: Jason has been captured, and most probably he will be tortured. And most probably he will be made to give up any info he has on the ISO".

This time, Mark didn't jump up, throw down his chair, or even speak. He just looked at the Chief with a contemptuous gaze, that conveyed his feelings completely. He did not remove his gaze until Anderson relented.

"Yes, Commander. I know Jason will do his utmost not to give in. But there are chemicals they can use...".

"They will not use drugs. Spectra has never used drugs on us before, because they're afraid of how our cerebonic implants will react and they don't want us to die prematurely, before they have the chance to display us for all to see. You know that, Chief. And we know that. We know the risks. What the heck, even Keyop knows the risks! Jason will face a conventional questioning. For that, I'm sure. I'm also sure, however, that he will not say anything. Besides, you know how much he likes annoying people. You'd think he'd miss the chance to do this to some Spectran goons?"

Mark's feeble attempt at humour brought a ghost of a grin on Anderson's face.

"Let's start going over those rescue plans, then. Princess, Tiny, Keyop", he said into his intercom, "come to my office...".

"And you will forget your suspicions about Jason being a defector?"

"No, Mark, I cannot. I'm working on the hypothesis that Jason was captured in battle. But I cannot disregard the possibility that he is a traitor".

_To be continued_

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason woke up when the throbbing became too much to bear. He opened his eyes a crack, wincing at the effort. It took him a couple of moments to remember where the cold floor he was lying on was, what the darkened room around him was. A cell. On Spectra. He winced again.

"Shit", he muttered, pushing himself to a sitting position, fumbling his way in the darkness to find the wall, so he could at least rest his back. His left arm was throbbing beyond anything he had experienced before and he cradled it as he crawled in the dark. Finally, painfully, he reached the wall and rested against it. He did a quick inventory: teeth, all in place. Legs, ok. Left arm, definitely not ok. Lips, lower lip sporting a deep gash. He passed his tongue experimentally over it, slowly remembering what had happened in the previous hours, since he had found himself surrounded on Traitor's Pass, surrounded and hit by a kind of ray that de-transmuted him...

"Shit", he said again, feeling his wrist and finding it naked. Which meant that his bracelet was missing. Which meant, in turn, that he could not communicate with the others and he could not transmute.

Snippets of what had followed started to come back to him. He had been knocked unconscious. He was brought to when the ship carrying him landed somewhere, which, after a quick look, he ascertained was Spectra. Which meant that a few hours had passed since he was captured. He remembered that, dazed and disoriented, he was brought before the base commander, or top goon in G-Force parlance. He remembered being punched around a bit, then his left arm being crushed, which was when the gash in his lips must've occurred, when he bit down hard in order to stop himself from crying out. On that front, at least, he could be proud of himself. He had gone through the first day of Spectra hospitality without wincing. By now, G-Force would be on their way to rescue him.

He leaned against the wall and started doing a set of breathing exercises, as the condition of his arm meant he could not engage in any other activity. He knew that his cerebonic powers would help him heal much faster than normal, but faster did not mean immediately, so he concentrated in making his arm as comfortable as possible, and resumed a steady, disciplined breathing.

His current predicament prevented him from worrying too much about the other problems he would face once he was rescued - and Jason had an ironclad conviction that G-Force would come to rescue him. He knew he was guilty of gross insubordination, and this time, during combat. If he left Spectra alive, Anderson would probably kill him. And if Anderson didn't, the Federation Council would court-martial him. And then Anderson would kill him. He sniggered, allowing himself the luxury of laughing at the situation. It wasn't that he was not afraid of another round of Spectran interrogation - chillingly, he realised that the first round was not even a proper interrogation, as he wasn't asked any questions - but Anderson could be scary in his own way.

The breathing exercises calmed him. He closed his eyes, drawing upon an inner strength, mentally preparing himself for the next round.

"Hurry up with that rescue, Mark", he muttered.

A clanking noise made him look up. In the rectangle of light formed by the opening door, he could see two goons entering.

_To be continued_

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Daniella says: warnings - Zark, mild swearing.

Chapter 7

The remaining members of G-Force were gathered around Anderson's briefing table, poring over maps.

"We've received confirmation from Susan. The ship that we think, according to the images we received from Traitor's Pass, Jason is on, was indeed heading for Spectra. It crossed into the area of the Crab Nebulae a few hours ago. It our estimations are correct, Jason is now a captive on Spectra. Now, we know that Spectra does not bother with the inter-galactic conventions on the treatment of prisoners of war..."

"But Chief, that means we have to rescue him as quickly as possible!" cried Princess.

"Don't worry, Princess", said Tiny. "Jason is strong, he can take anything they throw at him".

Princess turned around, her eyes flashing.

"How can you say that? How dare you?"

"Hey, calm down!" Tiny put up his arms in defence.

"We are sitting here talking, while he's being tortured!"

"A rescue mission that's not planned properly is suicide!" snapped Tiny.

"No use...beep...toot...fighting", spluttered Keyop sadly.

"Keyop's right", said Anderson. "We don't gain anything by arguing. I understand your anguish, but you need to keep focused. Zark in calculating your route to Spectra, so that you can make the best possible time. According to the intelligence we have, Jason may be held here...or here or here", he pointed on a map. "Expect heavy opposition. Your priority is to rescue Jason, not engage in battle unless absolutely necessary. Get in, get him out and come back as quickly as possible!"

"G-Force!" they all saluted and ran out of the room. But Anderson had not finished yet.

"Commander? Stay behind, please".

Mark turned warily.

"Chief, if this is about your suspicions again..."

"Yes, Commander, it is", said Anderson woodenly. "I want you to use the cover of the rescue mission in order to discover how Spectra knew about the data transfer. I want you to try to uncover whether Jason had anything to do with it - DON'T INTERRUPT ME, DAMN IT! And if he tries to stop you, I want you to shoot him".

_To be continued_

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mark acknowledged his orders mechanically, saluted, turned on his heel and left. In a daze, he almost stumbled upon Princess, who was waiting for him in the corridor.

"Mark? Are you okay? What did Anderson want?"

"I...Princess...I'm sorry for shouting at you on the Phoenix. I shouldn't have done that".

"Oh, Mark", she smiled at him. "I know you're under a lot of pressure. Don't worry about it".

"I ...I don't..." he stumbled, not knowing what to say. He desperately wanted to share the burden Anderson had dumped on him. But he knew he couldn't.

"Mark, is everything okay? You were very quiet in there".

"No, Princess. Everything is not okay. But let's go and get Jason back, and then everything will be better".

Princess squeezed his hand, then ran down the corridor to the Phoenix's docking bay.

During the long flight to Spectra, Mark turned over and over again in his mind what the Chief had told him about Jason. His suspicions that he was a defector, a traitor. It was true that the ambush was either the result of treason, or an extreme coincidence. Yes, it was possible it was a coincidence. But was it? Jason had refused to obey a direct order given to him during combat. But it wasn't the first time. And he had indeed given the others time to get back to the Phoenix. But were his actions necessary? On one level, yes. His staying behind covered his own retreat with Princess. But on another level, Mark was sure Jason could've retreated with them in time. But maybe Jason hadn't calculated it like this, and maybe he felt that he didn't have time to go back to the Phoenix.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head. No. He had to remain firm in his belief that Jason was innocent. Not of insubordination, perhaps, but of treason. Otherwise, he would not be able to keep his focus on the mission. He would enter the base, and find evidence that Jason was innocent.

_To be continued_

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The second time Jason was returned to his cell, his lips were so mangled from his biting down on them, that they were swollen to double their size. Finding his way in the dark, he sighed deeply when he sat down, his back on the wall. Only then, secure in the knowledge that no-one was watching – even if there were cameras, the darkness offered him enough cover – did he allow himself to moan. He was feeling increasing light-headed from the constant battering he was receiving. And the food was nothing to write home about either...

"Come on, G- Force, where are you?"

It had been more than 48 hours. They were supposed to be here. He had lasted this long, damn it! How much longer? Maybe there was another attack and they couldn't get to him. He had seen how they had gone off to help Cronus. Maybe the battle didn't go well. Maybe the Phoenix had been damaged. Maybe Anderson had ordered them off to another emergency, choosing to relegate him to a second-tier priority.

"And maybe I'd be better off not thinking like this", he said aloud. He started his breathing again. G-Force would come. He just had to hold out until then.

8888888888888888888888

"Coming up to the Crab Nebulae, Mark", said Princess checking her monitors.

"Battle stations, everyone", said Mark, sitting in Jason's seat and preparing the weapons systems.

On the monitors, they could see Spectra approaching.

"Tiny, take us down as close as possible to the main military complex we see on Zark's map. Get ready for enemy fire. As soon as land, Tiny, take her up again and go".

"Big ten, Mark!"

Spectra anti-spacecraft guns hit them as soon as they entered the atmosphere. Mark pursed his lips and started firing back. The Phoenix shook from the blasts, but her shields held.

"Princess, get ready to do a thermal scan of the building, to see the number of enemy forces".

"Okay, Mark, coming up".

"Keyop, feed me data on weapons' power in the complex".

"Got it".

Mark kept his eyes glued to this target finder, firing his rockets against the Spectran guns. The Phoenix opened a path through the enemy fire, aiming at an open space behind the military complex. Spectran armoured vehicles were rapidly approaching.

"Mark, I'll be able to stay for a few seconds only. I have to take the shields down".

"Okay, Tiny. Princess, Keyop, get ready. We'll get out from the top".

"Big ten!"

They ran to the bubble on the top of the Phoenix, Mark following them after launching a last volley of rockets. Tiny opened the bubble and they flew out, landing seconds before Tiny took off again, drawing enemy fire away from the landing party, but with the shields holding up until he was out of range, leaving Jason's rescuers on Spectra.

_To be continued_

Please review! Authors, you know it's the biggest thrill a writer can get! Readers, let us know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The guards at the military base on Spectra had already taken up defensive positions outside the building. Mark's sonic boomerang cleared the way for Princess and Keyop to enter the base. He quickly followed them.

"Mark, the thermal scan showed around 500 personnel, divided in three wings, in this building".

"Okay, you and Keyop take the right one, I'll take the centre and left wings. Try to find out where they have Jason, if he is in this building, and let me know".

Princess acknowledged the orders, and ran off with Keyop. Mark walked down the central corridor, firing at the occasional goon and looking for the main control room where, he assumed, the records of all prisoners were kept. And where he hoped – or feared – military records were also kept, in which he would find the data to clear Jason – or condemn him. He saw the control room, guarded by two goons. He sent his boomerang over to them, and they collapsed on the floor, temporarily knocked out. He entered the room, a weapon in his hand, pointed at the goon sitting in front of a bank of controls.

"Turn around slowly, with your hands in the air!"

"What? Who are you? Aaaaargh! G-Force! Guards, help!"

"Who did you expect?" asked Mark ironically. "Mala, to give you a medal?"

He kept his gun trained on the goon, as the latter put up his hands. With a swift movement, Mark disarmed him, taking the weapon from the goon's belt.

"Now. I want access to your battle records. All of them! Move it! And I want to know where you took the G-Forcer you caught two days ago!"

"He's...he's not here!" gasped the goon, as Mark cocked his weapon.

"Then where?"

"I don't know! He's not here! We received notification that he had been captured, and Zoltar promised a week's leave to the soldier who would succeed in breaking him! But he's not here! Anyone volunteering for this duty had to report to the military command to get his instructions about the place where he is kept!"

Mark was trembling with rage.

"Pull up the records of all those who volunteered for this duty, as you so elegantly put it. Now!"

The goon pulled up a screen and Mark quickly scanned the information. He raised his wrist communicator.

"Princess, do you copy?"

"Come in, Mark".

"Jason's not here. He's being held in another building, I'm sending you the coordinates now and a layout of the building. You and Keyop, meet me there as quickly as possible!"

"Understood, Mark. What about you?"

"I'm not through here", he said grimly.

Then, he turned to the control room goon, his weapon never leaving its target.

"Battle records now, if you'd be so kind".

Another screen flickered. Mark took a quick look, ready to take down information that would prove that the ambush in Traitor's Pass was just a chance encounter, and that there was no suspicion thrown on Jason – or anyone from the Federation, for that matter. But what he saw on the screen, sobered him up abruptly.

_To be continued_

Please please please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason was nearing more than 50 hours in captivity and, for the first time, he started to seriously wonder whether a rescue would be coming. He was hungry and considerably weak, despite the extra energy provided by the cerebonic implants. He was also increasingly afraid that he would not be able to take another round of interrogation without breaking down and spilling his guts out as far as ISO confidential information was concerned. When the door opened again, he barely managed to stifle a groan.

"Get up, you!" grunted the goon.

Jason followed the goon out of his cell, and this time he was led to a plush, lavishly decorated office. A Spectran in a dress uniform sat behind a desk. From the piping on his uniform, and from what Jason knew of Spectra's ranks and army corps organisation, he was probably a Major of the Counter-intelligence division.

"Sir, we have the prisoner", said the goon, saluted smartly and left.

"So. We got G-Force's second-in-command. Not our first target, but good enough".

"What you've got is a big fat nothing, unless you count the destruction that will be caused to this base when G-Force arrive", said Jason defiantly.

"Interesting. Why don't you take seat and we can discuss this?"

The Major pushed a hard-backed chair towards Jason.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stand", snarled Jason. "I don't plan to stay long".

"You think your friends are coming to get you? Why would they do that?"

Jason couldn't figure out the point of this conversation, so he preferred to keep his mouth shut.

"Why would they come to rescue you, if they think you betrayed them?"

Jason couldn't hide his surprise. A sudden chill went through him, but he fought to regain his composure.

"Why would they ever think that? You're bluffing", he said dismissively.

"My dear G-Forcer, let me give you some basic facts. Our patrol encountered your convoy with the data updates quite by chance. But when you were captured, Zoltar, our magnificent leader, had the idea to use this opportunity to capture the whole of G-Force or, barring that, cause so much distrust and mayhem that your precious ISO would not know who to trust from now on. What better than to use you as bait? We knew you disobeyed a direct order to return to the Phoenix and, let me add, that was very brave of you. But is that how your comrades will see it? Or will they think that you planned this from the start?"

The Major paused and Jason wished he had taken his offer of a chair, as his legs were feeling wobbly. Still, he tried to keep a neutral expression on his face.

"Interesting tale. But you're very much mistaken if you think that they'd fall for a cheap trick like this".

"Perhaps not, in the beginning. Perhaps only your Chief Anderson, who is of a deeply suspicious nature, will start putting two and two together. But what if we were to provide evidence? They know you are being questioned, _ergo,_ they know they have to rescue you. But surely they will not miss the opportunity to solve the mystery of the ambush at Traitor's Pass? And what G-Force will find, is indications that our information about the data transfer came from the very top of the ISO, maybe G-Force itself. Nothing about you personally, of course, as it cannot be expected that we would be so unprofessional as to actually keep a record of the traitor's name. But little clues, enough to make the ISO look over their shoulders for a very long time. And, I'm afraid, enough to make G-Force see you as the enemy".

_To be continued _

Please please please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mark could not believe what he was reading on the screen. He felt angry, raging even. So Anderson was right. Their mission to Riga had been betrayed. It seemed that someone in the ISO had notified Spectra. It was also increasingly possible that that someone was Jason. Mark let out a sob, oblivious of the goon who was watching him, a smirk on his face. He printed out the information, and carefully tucked away the print-out in his birdstyle. He steeled himself to face the others and tell them what Jason had done. Then he mentally kicked himself. He would not decide anything, or speak to anyone about this, until he had spoken to Jason himself. He had to look him in the eye and ask him. Then, according to what Jason would have to say, he would either give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, or apprehend him, or...he did not even dare think about Anderson's orders. But to do that, first he had to rescue him. Pausing briefly to shoot at the equipment in the control room, he ran out.

88888888888888888

Jason tried to maintain his arrogant posture, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He lifted his chin.

"Do your worst. G-Force will never fall for your trick".

"Brave words, my dear G-Forcer. You will soon found out, however, that reality is a little bit different. Take him!"

Two goons appeared and manacled Jason's hands, propelling him down the corridor. With a sinking feeling, Jason realised that they were heading towards the interrogation centre, and this time, despite what he had told the Major, he didn't have the luxury to hope for a rescue. If G-Force came, it was very possible that their orders would be not to free him, but to kill him.

88888888888888888

Guided by the electronic map Zark had sent to the team, Mark found his way to the building where Jason was kept. He didn't meet Princess and Keyop, nor had he heard from them, so he assumed they had made it there without problems. He overpowered the guards at the door and entered.

"Princess, Keyop, come in", he whispered in his wrist communicator.

"Commander, we are already in place. They didn't see us entering. Sending you our coordinates now".

"Well, my entrance did not go unnoticed. According to the records I pulled, Jason is held on level three, cell 2A. Making my way there now".

"Big ten, see you there!"

The alarm had been raised already, and he met with stiff resistance. But his sonic boomerang and laser blaster were enough to let him clear a path down to level three. As he passed in front of a reinforced door, he heard distinct sounds of a scuffle going on inside. He paused, wondering for a moment whether he should try to enter, when the door burst open.

8888888888888888888888

Jason was shoved in the room and, this time, it took him a couple of seconds to recover from his stumbling. He pulled himself straight, glaring at the goons defiantly. There were only two of them, with a senior officer in charge. So they probably thought he was in no position to try to escape.

"Well", he said. "What do you want now?"

"You know what we want, G-Forcer. The ISO defence codes".

A punch accompanied these words. Jason saw it coming and moved aside, but still the force of the blow caught him on the side of the chin. He reeled, then straightened his back and looked the goon in the eye.

"Haven't you realised by now that you will not get anything from me?"

"There's nothing to stop us from trying though, is there?" sneered the goon.

"There is G-Force to stop you", said Jason.

"You still think your friends will come to save you? Well, they will probably come here all right, if they're not already here. Whether they will save you, however, is a different matter".

Jason was feeling increasingly desperate. He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. And this time, a small doubt was nagging him. Would G-Force come? Would they come before he really became a traitor? And would they believe he was innocent? A low groan escaped him, and he was furious with himself. Determined, he pursed his mouth shut. He breathed deeply.

"It is useless to resist, G-Forcer", said the goon. "Lack of food and constant battering will get to you. Very soon, even your cerebonic implants will begin to fade".

Jason allowed himself to speak.

"You will soon find that there's more to G-Force than cerebonic implants", he whispered.

"Perhaps. But can you be sure?"

With a sudden movement, he slammed his fist on Jason's mangled arm. Jason collapsed, his head slumping on the table. Just then, the alarm sounded.

_To be continued _

Please please please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The goon holding Jason down looked up for a second. His boss turned around, for no more than a second, but that was enough. With reflexes honed by a lifetime of training, Jason lifted his right arm and hit the officer in the face. At the same time, he aimed a kick, first at one guard, then at the other. The goons landed on the floor. The one he had punched in the face raised his gun. With another kick, Jason threw it in the air, then caught it in his right hand, training it immediately on the officer.

"Sorry to break up the party, but it's time for the guest to leave. No one moves, or I shoot. You two, stay down. You", he pointed at the goon whose weapon he had taken, "join them. Now!" he barked, feeling his energy returning, now that he had a blaster in his hands. He shot at the communications' equipment, to prevent the guards from notifying anyone of his escape. He had no idea what the alarm was about, but suddenly he started to hope again that G-Force had arrived.

While the guards complied with his orders, he moved towards the door, his weapon still trained on them. There was a panel next to the door, where he had to enter the code for opening it. The guards had not been particularly keen on keeping it secret, obviously underestimating his chances of escaping. He punched the numbers. The door swung open and Jason breathed a deep sigh. Quickly, he stepped outside, shut the door, and found himself pointing his gun at Mark.

88888888888888

A huge grin of relief broke out on Jason's face.

"Commander, you're a sight for sore eyes! Come on, follow me, I know where they keep the ammo. We can destroy the base on our way out. Are the others with you?"

For a second or two, Mark didn't move. Jason's face darkened, as he understood in a flash what was bothering Mark.

"It's not a trap, Mark. I'm not leading you to an ambush, the same way I did not lead you into an ambush at Traitor's Pass. I know what they did, that they tried to convince you that I betrayed you and defected. They told me! They wanted to make me wonder whether indeed G-Force would come to rescue me, and, trust me, at some point I did! They planted the evidence for you to find on your arrival! I'm sure we can find somewhere the data proving all this, if we look at their command centre".

Jason glanced around nervously, certain that any moment now more goons would appear. Mark still looked at him, saying nothing. His determination to trust Jason was fighting to overcome his suspicions about the latter. Then he looked more closely, taking in Jason's dishevelled look, the swollen lips, the arm hanging limply by his side. Instinctively, he hugged Jason by the shoulders, and grinned.

"You're right! Let's go!"

As they turned down a corridor, Mark raised his wrist communicator.

"Princess, Keyop, I've got him! Heading towards the command centre of the building. Sending you coordinates now. Meet us there!"

"Big ten, Commander!"

"Jason, are you okay?" he asked as they ran, Jason still in civvies as he couldn't transmute.

"Well enough to blast this place, although I'll feel better when I'm back in birdstyle – assuming, of course, that ISO will let me do so", he tried to joke.

"Don't worry about it now. Which way?"

They had reached an intersection.

"Down here. Here's the command centre".

They saw Princess and Keyop running down the corridor towards them.

"Jason! Thank God!"

"Toor-roo-root good to have you back!"

"Thanks Princess, shorty".

Princess gave him a quick hug, and Keyop grinned. They reached the door to the control room. The sound of guards running towards them could be heard.

"Princess, open the door!"

"Stand back, everyone!"

Princess threw her yo-yo, blowing up the door. They rushed in, overcoming the resistance of the goons guarding the officers working in the control room. Princess's yo-yo and Keyop's bolos were taking care of the guards around the room. Mark and Jason were engaged in close combat with the officers – although Jason, by necessity, was limited by his lack of birdstyle and his injuries.

"Where are the records of the intelligence operations? Quickly!" said Mark, his blaster aiming at the three officers manning the command centre.

"What...what do you mean?" asked one of them.

"The records of the latest campaign! The attack at Traitor's Pass and the disinformation campaign that followed!" growled Mark, training his weapon on the officer.

"Mark...Anderson told us to get out as soon as we got Jason", said Princess, looking at Mark without understanding.

"Princess...I'm sorry, Anderson gave me another task...to find some data...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before..."

"But why didn't Anderson tell all of us?" asked Princess, hurt that Anderson and Mark – Mark too! – didn't trust her. Keyop also looked crestfallen.

"Because it concerns me", snarled Jason. "Don't worry, we'll fill you in later. You!" he growled at the officer. "How's it going with those records?"

A monitor flickered to life, and Mark quickly scanned it. Unlike the previous records, these showed that the encounter at Traitor's Pass had indeed occurred by chance, and that the decision to attack the Phoenix had been taken by Zoltar himself, on the spot. There was also information about his decision to use the fact that Jason disobeyed Mark's order to return to the Phoenix in order to spread suspicion among the ISO, and his orders to actually tell Jason about this, so that he would be more amenable to the interrogation. Mark was sure that the goons in the first building he had entered had been instructed to put up a token fight, then allow him to find records that were almost certainly planted. Now he had copies of both sets of records for Anderson. In his own mind, there was no doubt any more which set of records was genuine. He only hoped ISO would also see it like this.

"Should we take back with us the intelligence officer? The one who actually told me about their plan?" asked Jason as Mark and Princess were destroying the equipment in the command centre.

"No. We don't have time to go back. I'm sure Zoltar is sending reinforcements as we speak. Forget about the ammo too. We're out of here. Tiny, come in".

"Coming to get you, Mark", Tiny's voice crackled over Mark's wrist communicator.

They sped down the corridor and blasted open the first door they found, bursting onto a courtyard. Princess turned around and gave covering fire to Mark, Keyop and Jason as they ran towards the approaching Phoenix, Mark now supporting Jason who was beginning to wobble. Then the Phoenix landed and Tiny opened up the top. Princess ran back too, quickly grabbing Jason by one shoulder while Mark grabbed him from the other and together, they pulled him up to the Phoenix's bubble, this time Keyop covering them. Once on the Phoenix, Tiny opened the top and they slid inside, while he took off immediately. Jason slumped in his usual seat and prepared the rocket launcher.

"Jason, sick bay", ordered Mark.

"Are you kidding? I'm fine", he said dismissively, despite the fact that the exertions of the last few hours had left him pale, shaking and breathless, now that he could allow himself to relax a little.

Mark sighed.

"I don't have time to argue with you, Jason", he said, in a flash taking a hypodermic needle from his medpac and jabbing Jason in the thigh, the tranquilizer taking effect immediately. Jason slumped even lower in his seat. Mark pulled him off and with Princess's help carried him to the sick bay, where they strapped him down. Mark ran to Jason's seat, taking over the rocket launchers, while Princess and Keyop kept feeding him data on the targets, as Spectran ships were quick to take off and pursue the Phoenix.

"Tiny, maximum power! We have to outrun them!"

"Got it, Mark! Hang on!"

Tiny manoeuvred the Phoenix, increasing her speed until they were out of range of the Spectran ships.

"Next stop, Centre Neptune!"

"Okay Tiny, good work!"

Mark relaxed a bit, but felt the interrogative gaze of Princess and Keyop.

"Well, Commander? Will you tell us what was that all about?" asked Princess.

"What was what all about?" said Tiny.

"Mark is hiding something from us", said Princess crossly.

"About...toot...Jason", piped Keyop.

Mark sighed again. He was angry with Princess and Keyop for bringing up the subject, but he also felt that Anderson had made a mistake in not trusting all of them with his suspicions. Mark valued the opinion of his team-mates, and he wanted to consult them on this issue.

"Anderson suspected that Jason's decision to disobey me and stay behind at Traitor's Pass was actually part of a plot of his to defect. He suspected Jason gave Spectra the information on our data transfer, then arranged to be picked up by them".

He looked at Tiny, Princess and Keyop as he said this. His friends' reaction made him proud – it also made him even more certain that he was right in trusting them.

"Mark that's horrible!"

"How could the Chief ever think of something like this?"

"Poor...toor...roo...root... Jason!"

"We have to do something about it!"

Mark raised his arms in a placatory gesture.

"I know! I agree with you! But Anderson also asked me to look for evidence that would prove Jason innocent or guilty".

"Well?" asked Tiny expectantly.

"Well...I found both".

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Princess, Tiny and Keyop looked at him, startled. He rushed to explain.

"In the first building we entered, I ordered one of the goons to give me the records concerning the raid at Traitor's Pass. These records contained evidence that someone at ISO was feeding Zoltar information. The evidence also contained enough clues to let us suspect Jason, even if we would not be able to convict him. Remember, the point for them was to hold Jason prisoner and convince us he was a defector, in order to taint the reputation of G-Force and sow discord in the ISO".

He paused for a moment.

"However, after we rescued Jason, I found another set of records, when we took over the command centre of the base. According to these records, Zoltar hatched the plan to make us believe Jason had defected after the idiot now sleeping it off in sick bay" – he smiled at that – "was captured. The Spectrans knew that we would be wondering whether they knew in advance about the data transfer and ambushed us at Traitor's Pass. They also knew I had ordered Jason back, and he had disobeyed".

The other members of G-Force looked at each other. Princess was the first one to speak.

"Mark, I think it's obvious what you should do".

She took a deep breath.

"I think you should destroy the first set of evidence, and hand in to Anderson the second one, which, as we all know, is the genuine one".

Mark tried to hide his shock. Looking around, he saw Tiny and Keyop nodding in agreement with Princess.

"Princess, I can't do that! I have to deliver all the evidence I found. It's up to Anderson and the Federation to decide. Of course I believe Jason is innocent, of course I believe the second set of evidence is the genuine one, but I cannot and will not suppress the first one!"

Princess's eyes were flashing. She looked ready to jump off her seat.

"But, Mark, how can you be sure Anderson and the your precious Federation will not use this opportunity to actually cause trouble for Jason? You know he's not been in the best of their books for a long time. You have to mention that he disobeyed you, and you know that to do that in the middle of a battle is not the best thing he could've done! Why add to his problems?"

Mark felt his temper rising.

"Princess, I resent this! I'm not adding anything to Jason's problems, as you say! The fact that he disobeyed a direct order cannot be disregarded, but it's got nothing to do with the suspicions about whether he defected. We've got the genuine evidence, I'm sure the Federation will be able to see the difference between the two sets. Give them some credit here guys! Or do you think they are not capable of doing even this?"

Tiny opened his mouth to answer.

"Well, Mark, to tell you the truth..."

"Save it, Tiny!" snapped Mark. "I'm handing over the records and that's that!"

He sat back, angry with all of them. Their loyalty to Jason was admirable – in fact, he shared it. But he could not see himself as a responsible leader if he chose what to hand over to his superiors and what not.

"Centre Neptune coming up", said Tiny, breaking the silence. "We're almost there".

"I'll go wake Jason up", murmured Princess. She went over to the sick bay, gently poking Jason in the shoulder.

"Wake up, gunner. We're home".

Jason, groggy and disoriented, looked up. In a flash, he made to jump off the cot, immediately feeling a wave of nausea. He leaned back.

"Hey, take it easy. No need to rush".

Princess was deliberately speaking in a calm and measured voice, in order to soothe Jason.

"Mark told you guys what happened? How I was framed?"

"Yes, don't worry, it's okay. We don't doubt you for a minute".

"Thanks, Princess, but is this the way Anderson and the others will see it?" he asked bitterly.

"We asked Mark not to hand in the first set of evidence", said Princess. "But he refused".

Jason remained silent for a moment.

"Of course he would. Princess, he was right to refuse. It's his duty. Don't think this is not hurting him as well", he continued, more softly.

"Anyway, we are ready to tell everyone in the Federation that you are innocent. If anything, you should get a medal!"

"Thanks, Princess", said Jason simply, not wanting to show how moved he was. "Now help me back to my seat?"

"Sure".

With the help of Princess, he moved to front of the Phoenix, and sat down.

"You okay, mate?" asked Tiny.

"Fine. Don't worry about me".

Tiny dove into the ocean and soon the Phoenix was docking at Centre Neptune. When they opened the hatch, they saw Anderson waiting for them. Jason was relieved to see that at least he did not have any armed security guards with him.

Mark jumped out.

"Chief, we've got him!"

"Well done, Commander".

Anderson turned to Jason, who was standing beside Mark, still in civvies, the familiar scowl finding its way on his tired face.

"Jason, good to have you back. Let's get you to the infirmary and have you checked out".

"I'm fine, Chief".

No thanks to you, he wanted to add, but then changed his mind. What was the point? At least Anderson had authorised a rescue mission. What would happen from now on would not be only up to him, but to the Federation Council as well.

"In any case, we need to check whether you picked up any Spectran viruses, or something, and you need to get these cuts dressed", Anderson said firmly, leading the way down to the infirmary, with G-Force trailing behind him. When Jason was safely inside and in the hands of the ISO doctors, Anderson turned to Mark.

"Commander, my office. Now".

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	15. Chapter 15

Daniella says:I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, sorry! The next update might also take some time, as I'm currently involved in some other projects, including the National Novel Writing Month. Still, you never know, inspiration drops by when you least expect it to!

Chapter 15

With Mark off to report to Anderson and Jason in the infirmary for the foreseeable future, the other three members of G-Force detransmuted, traipsed back to the ready room, and slumped on the couch, the exhaustion of the last couple of days gradually catching up with them. None of them felt much like talking. Princess half-heartedly fixed them dinner, and they ate it flipping through the TV channels – which were busy with reruns of footage from Traitor's Pass, from the battle of three days ago, and a bunch of talking heads expounding on theories on whether Zoltar would now switch tactics and engage with G-Force on the ground, instead of attacking cities with mechas. It was obvious to the team that the reporters had not gotten wind of the whole data transfer débâcle – which meant, in turn, that Anderson was still keeping a lid on the whole thing.

"Do you think the Chief will immediately accept that one set of data is a forgery?" asked Princess finally, collecting the dirty plates and stashing them in the dishwasher.

Tiny snorted.

"Anderson? _This_ Chief? I wouldn't think so. He wouldn't accept without proof that it's night if you told him so – he'd go topside and look out of the window!"

"OK, he gets the two sets. Surely he can run some tests to determine their genuineness? Otherwise, how is he ever going to clear Jason? I mean, that's the whole idea, isn't it?" Princess insisted.

Keyop looked up from his computer game.

"We can all say...toot...that Jason is a great guy! And top driver! And...beep...toot...top second-in-command!"

Tiny looked doubtful.

"I don't know what we could really do. Except, perhaps, give written affidavits when asked to do so. But the question for ISO will be who gave Spectra the information about the transfer. Now, _we _know it was actually by chance that they found us. We even have the records to prove it. Jason was actually _told_ by the Spectrans that it was by chance. In the end, it's just a question of who to trust. Do they trust Jason, or not? _We_ all do, and this has to count for something!"

Tiny looked around at his other two team-mates.

"I don't want to sound like Mark, but I think we have to trust someone else besides Jason in all this. We have to trust Anderson, guys. We've trusted him with our lives before. We have to do so again, even if it seems that his single-minded suspiciousness is tearing us apart".

It was one of the longest speeches Princess and Keyop had even heard from Tiny. Princess actually felt a lump in her throat. In many ways, Tiny was the backbone of G-Force. Solid, loyal, brave and, in many ways, humble. Whereas she had rejected Mark's steadfastness in obeying the rules as simply kowtowing to Anderson, Princess appreciated Tiny's loyalty.

"Anyway, let's wait for Mark to get back from the Chief and tell us what's up", said Tiny flicking through the channels. "In the meantime, are you guys up for a game of space invaders?"

888888888888888888

Mark was pissed off, and he knew it. It was the only way for him to describe his situation, he thought sullenly on his way to Anderson's office, having taken a moment to detransmute and get a bottle of water from the vending machine. Or rather, he was frustrated with having to fight Anderson's suspicions and his own doubts, tired from the mission, angry with Jason because the latter's rash decision at Traitor's Pass led them, in a way, to the mess they were in now – and gave ammunition to those in the Federation Council who had had enough of Jason's hot-headedness. He was also angry with himself for being angry with Jason. He was angry with Princess for doubting him in front of the others, and he was angry with Tiny for agreeing with Princess. He mused bitterly that Keyop was the only one he was _not _angry with...at least for the time being.

Breathing in deeply in order to calm down and prepare himself to face Anderson, he knocked on the Chief's door and entered.

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anderson was hardly in a better mood than the last time Mark had seen him. But he was relieved, deeply relieved, that Jason was back, and that he was mostly unharmed. He waited anxiously to see the evidence Mark had found. He had been briefly informed by Mark while the team was still on the Phoenix, but wanted to see for himself the two sets of evidence Mark had discovered.

He looked up as Mark entered, saluted, and set two fat folders on Anderson's desk.

"Chief, this is a print-out of what we found on Spectra. Two very divergent sets of data, one meant to make us believe that Jason is a traitor, the other proving beyond any doubt that the attack was not planned in advance, and that Jason had nothing to do with it, except hold back the attackers while we made our escape".

Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"And how can you be sure that the second set is the genuine one?"

Mark had to stop himself throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. Still, he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice when he spoke.

"I knew you'd say this! Well, run all the tests you can, I am sure you will find I'm right".

He almost added that the other members of the team had tried to stop him presenting both sets of evidence, fearing exactly this reaction by Anderson.

"Get a grip on yourself, Commander", said Anderson calmly. "This is not a game. I'm just as upset as you are."

"Fine way you have of showing it!" Mark blurted out, then recovered quickly. "I mean, sir!"

"Tell me about the conditions of the rescue. What happened exactly?"

Mark tried to calm down and relate the story as objectively as possible. He told Anderson about the first building they entered, the token resistance put up by the guards, their eagerness to speak, G-Force's infiltration of the second building, how he found himself facing Jason outside the interrogation room, how the two of them forced the goons in the Control Room to own up to the deceit Zoltar had created in order to discredit G-Force, how the goons had actually boasted to Jason about how they had framed him. And how despite all this, Jason had held out during the interrogation and had played an active part in the recovery of the evidence.

When he finished speaking, Anderson examined the two sets of documents. He looked up at Mark, still standing to attention in front of the Chief's desk.

"Take a seat, Commander. This may take some time".

Anderson ran tests on the electronic data and read the print-outs. The time codes he found corresponded to what Mark had told him. The first set, the one purporting to present evidence of treachery in the higher echelons of the ISO, was actually manufactured after the attack at Traitor's Pass. The second set, the one Mark believed to be representing what had actually happened, was made after Jason had been captured, thus showing that the plot was actually hatched _after _Spectra had Jason in their hands.

He took of his glasses, rubbed the lenses clean, put them back on again.

"I tend to agree with you Commander".

Mark let out a sigh of relief, even before Anderson had finished speaking. He sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

"We will have to run more diagnostics, but it seems that your story checks out. It also seems to check out for a different reason."

He suddenly looked weary, as if he had a difficult duty to perform and would prefer not to.

"The other reason your story checks out is that after you left, I also sent Cronus to Spectra. I asked him to try to make contact with his...assets there, to see if there was any story going round about the attack at Traitor's Pass. He did manage to contact one of Riga's agents on Spectra, and the agent got the same information from his own contacts in the Spectran leadership. Jason was indeed set up, and now I can argue in front of the Federation Council for his innocence based not only on your evidence, but also on that collected by Cronus".

He looked straight at Mark, bracing himself for the young man's reaction.

Mark was reeling. Anderson had actually mounted a parallel operation on the same objective without telling him! Of course, it was the Chief's prerogative. Of course, the Chief could use his "assets" as he pleased. But it was, for Mark, a fundamental betrayal of trust. The Chief did not entrust him with the details of Cronus's mission. He was not told that another team was after the same evidence. He was not told that his own work, and that of his team's, would not be enough. He swallowed, suddenly understanding how Jason must have felt when he had first been accused of treason.

"Why?" he asked the Chief, trying to hide how hurt, irrationally perhaps, he felt.

"Why didn't I tell you? I have to make choices, Mark. I chose to tell you only, of all the members of G-Force, of my suspicions concerning Jason, because I didn't want these suspicions to go any further if it was not necessary. And I also chose not to tell you about Cronus's mission as I wanted you to focus entirely on your own mission, without worrying about another team operating there. And yes, Mark, I do worry about what will be revealed in case you, any of you, are captured. This is not meant to belittle you or your team, or your courage. But I have to consider all the possibilities. The same way I didn't think Jason was a traitor, but I had to consider the possibility. I am sorry if you feel you have been wronged. But as I told you, this is not a game. I have no time for petty egos so if you're going to show yourself as having a petty ego, please leave now, go spend some time on the airfield, if you wish, and then come back".

Anderson knew that his speech was, perhaps, more stern than the situation warranted. Despite his rank, Mark was still young and his pride was easily wounded. He had been brutally honest in explaining to Mark why Cronus's mission had been kept secret. Having G-Force worrying about another team operating on Spectra could have hampered their rescue mission. The evidence Cronus collected was from sources different to the ones G-Force had had access to. In case G-Force had been captured, Cronus's mission would have been one less bit of information to reveal to Spectra – if it came to that. Finding out whether there was a mole in the ISO had been Anderson's priority, and he had succeeded in his mission.

Mark clamped down on a torrent of expletives that were threatening to escape his mouth, and tried to banish the burning feeling of hurt he felt. He remembered how angry Princess had been, when she had been first told about Mark's secret instructions on Spectra, and understood her better too. But he was determined not to let his...disappointment, yes, that's what it was, show.

"Chief, no problem. I'm glad both G-Force and the Rigan team accomplished their missions".

Anderson looked relieved, but only for a moment.

"Good, Commander. Because there's something else you need to know. This evidence is enough to clear Jason of any suspicion of treason. However, there is still the matter of his disobeying a direct order during combat. Jason will be court-martialled, and there's nothing I can do about it."

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jason was back from the infirmary when Mark returned to the ready room. He was sprawled on the couch, feet up on the armrest. Princess was reading, and Tiny and Keyop were half-heartedly playing a game of space invaders.

All activities stopped when Mark opened the door, and Jason opened his eyes and half-sat up.

"Well?" prompted Tiny as Mark did not seem inclined to speak. Instead, he went straight to Jason.

"Are you okay? What did the medics say?"

"Never mind the medics, what did Anderson say?" replied Jason irritably. "As you can see, I'm fine can we move on please?" he added as Mark was obviously not going to say anything until he first got an answer.

"There's no way to tell this any better, so I'll just go ahead and say it. Anderson is convinced that the attack at Traitor's Pass was by chance, and you were framed _after _you were captured."

Jason let out a deep sigh of relief and lay back on the couch. Immediately, however, he was up again.

"That's not all, is it?" he asked.

Mark looked around at his team.

"Anderson sent a second team to Spectra. Cronus's people, with orders to look also for evidence of treason in the ISO. Their findings corroborate what we found".

A cacophony of voices interrupted him, four G-Forces complaining at the same time at Anderson's decision to conceal this information from the team.

"Look, I know this isn't the best he could've done, but we have to live with it. It was his call. He didn't want us bogged down in case the other team was captured and we went to help them. Yes, I know he could've _informed_ us of Cronus's team and just ordered us to have nothing to do with them, but, again, he's the Chief. And trust me, we have bigger problems to deal with".

Jason had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was sure he wasn't going to like what Mark said next.

"Out with it, Commander", he said, bracing himself.

"I'm sorry, Jason. The ISO wants to court-martial you for disobeying my orders and getting yourself captured and – as they see it – causing this mess".

Before Jason could say anything, Princess rounded on Mark.

"And what did the Chief do, once again? Protect Jason or, again, sell him down the river? You spoke of us trusting the Chief, Tiny, but, as you can see, that's not going to be much help!", she finished, with a bitter smile.

Mark could sense that his team was close to snapping. Their indignation – _his _indignation – at having one of their number accused of treason was being replaced by their incredulity at having a fellow team-member court-martialled. He made one more effort to control his own emotions.

"Look, I know this is harsh, but they have to play by the book. They all heard me ordering Jason back to Phoenix – it's on tape. We can't change that, neither can the Chief, and I'd like to be able to say that I regret ordering you back, Jason, but, frankly, I don't! The situation called for a retreat, and you decided to brazen it out by yourself, which is commendable but also stupid!"

The last comment flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The stress was getting to him, he thought wearily. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean it like that. I cannot change my previous orders, but I can, and I will, testify as to your valour".

Jason gave a little laugh that came out as a hiccup.

"Spare me the charity, Mark. Both you and Anderson."

He turned away, hot tears standing in his eyes. He was furious with himself. He had faced his Spectran captors unflinchingly, only to break down in front of his team-mates. But he couldn't help it. The strength and energy he had relied upon in the past few days had taken their toll. He was tired. And he felt horribly betrayed. By the ISO, by Anderson, by Mark and his other team-mates. The ISO wanted to put him on the dock. The ISO would find him guilty.

"Spare me your charity", he said again, blinking his tears away, and quickly disappearing down the corridor to his room. Mark was at a loss. Tiny was looking at his shoes and Keyop was also silent and downcast. It was Princess who broke the silence.

"Jason will _not _face this alone, team. We have to stand by him!"

"And what, we all resign in protest if Jason is punished? You know we can't do that", said Tiny, "no matter how appealing it looks".

"No". She shook her head, agreeing that resigning in protest was not an option, not with Zoltar still out there. "But Jason will have to know, and the ISO will have to understand, that we stand by him. I don't care how we do it, but we must!"

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With a frustrated look at his team-mates, Mark followed Jason out of the ready room. He found the gunner already in his bedroom, lying on his blanket, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Something caught in Mark's throat. Jason liked to appear tough, hard-headed and rational, but in reality he was probably the most vulnerable of them all – the one who constantly felt he had something to prove. His latest clash with ISO was one he was going to lose, no matter what the verdict of the court-martial.

Mark knocked perfunctorily on the half-opened door, and walked in before Jason could jab at him to go away.

"Mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Would it be of any use if I said no?" grunted Jason.

"No, not really. Hear me out, Jason."

"Why, so you can tell me to be reasonable about this again? That the ISO has no choice? Remember, it was you who told me just a few days ago..." he paused for a moment. Just a few days ago? It felt like six months. "It was you who told me that if I don't like taking orders, I should go ahead and resign. And you know what? You were right. I will resign before the ISO can drag me to court. This way everyone will be happy. They will get their pound of flesh, Anderson will get rid of me, and I will not be made a laughing stock in front of the whole Federation."

Mark looked at him as if he was considering this proposition.

"You know what, Jason? You will not."

Jason pulled his head off the pillow, steadying himself on his elbows.

"Yeah? Care to elaborate?"

Mark sat down on the gunner's bed, disregarding the looks of annoyance Jason gave him, and made himself comfortable.

"Yes, actually I do. You know why you will not resign? Because no matter what else you are – and here I would include a whole list of attributes, none of them complimentary – you are certainly not a coward. You are the last person who would run away from something, Jason, whether this is a Spectran patrol, an enemy interrogation room, or an ISO court-martial. Which, by the way, is by no means a foregone thing. You may well be cleared" – Jason chortled at that – "but even if you're not, you will take whatever they throw at you and come out stronger."

"Oh yeah? What for? To be punished for doing what I thought was right and saving your asses? To swallow this and then go back to the team, waiting for the next time Zoltar attacks and I'm called to risk my life again?"

"Yes," said Mark simply. Then he stood up and left the room.

8888888888888888

The next few days leading to the court-martial passed in a kind of daze for Jason. He was given advice by an ISO lawyer, which he took thankfully, but decided he did not want the lawyer to represent him at the court-martial. Swallowing every last drop of pride, he did not go to Anderson with a resignation letter. But he would not speak to Anderson except on work-related matters, and even then, he was barely civil. He was also barely civil to Mark, but did not glower every time he saw the Commander. Some of the things Mark had told him had struck a chord, although both men were careful not to discuss the issue again.

Oddly, at least as far as Anderson and the rest of the team was concerned, it was Princess who seemed to be the most distressed. She felt as betrayed as Jason did: Princess had looked up to Anderson almost all her life, and now she felt that Anderson had let the team down. She had looked to the Chief for support, advice and comfort, and now she felt as if she could never do that again. She was not entirely sure what Anderson could've done under the circumstances, but she thought it was cowardly of him to throw Jason to the lions, as she saw it. And she was also very disappointed with Mark, for the same reasons. The Commander was always such a strong presence for her, someone she could count on – and now she could not do that anymore. She still had feelings for Mark, but somehow could not look up to him as she had in the past. Deep down, she wanted Mark to stand up for the team in a vociferous way, kick up a fuss, do something to help Jason – even if, rationally, she understood very well that this was not something the Commander of G-Force could do. So she was constantly snarky and spent most of her free time trying to help with Jason's defence.

Jason appreciated Princess's concern, but was worried for her – and for the team. His court-martial was putting enough strain on the team. Princess taking it out on Mark and Anderson would not help. Otherwise, they went through their usual training and briefing routines, the only difference being that Jason had to surrender his wrist activator. The one thing they all hoped, was that Zoltar would not get wind of what was happening at Centre Neptune and launch an attack before the whole episode was behind them. If there was an attack, the ISO would have to decide whether Jason could be given his wrist activator back. This detail hurt him more than anything else.

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Daniella says: It's been a long time since I updated this story. I hope you're still with me!_

Court-martials at the ISO were held away from the press, so at least Jason did not have to face the media as he walked to the court-room. Mark had stopped by his room before heading to the court-room himself, started to say something, then a look at Jason's white face made him swallow the grand statements he had felt like making. He just gave his gunner a pat on the shoulder and walked out.

Jason could not explain even to himself why he felt so...well, scared, if he wanted to be honest. At worst, the ISO would dock his pay, maybe demote him in rank, but it would not be the end of the world. He was reasonably certain he would not be fired, not because of this. But as the whole of G-Force except him understood, what he was most afraid of was making a fool of himself. And being dragged – as he saw it – in front of the ISO brass did not help his self-confidence.

88888888888888

The others were waiting outside the designated court-room, still in civvies, in case there was an emergency. Jason had been asked whether he would prefer to have on his civvies or a suit, and opted for the former, even though without his wrist activator, it would not really matter.

Anderson opened the door and peeked out, at the five sullen teenagers gathered in the corridor.

"They will call you when they're ready, wait here."

He looked horrible, the team thought, worse than Jason himself: tired, bags under his eyes, new wrinkles. This whole episode was weighing heavily on his shoulders as well. They looked at each other.

"Well, at least he seems to have _some_ feelings," said Princess, still angry with the Chief.

Mark looked at her, aghast.

"How can you say that? Of course he does!"

"Don't get me started," she snapped at him. "You know that we all let Jason down, and the Chief more than any of us!"

"Stop it, Princess," said Jason quietly. "This is not helping."

"Well it's how I feel, okay? Do you mind?"

Tears of frustration welled in her eyes, and she turned away.

"She's...beep...toot...right," Keyop spoke for the first time since they had gathered outside the court-room.

"Yes, well, here we are, and there's nothing we can do about it, except just take it and get on with our lives," snapped Jason. Everyone understood it was his way of coping with the stress, so they didn't say anything. Tiny gave him a pat on the back – Jason mused that he had been getting more pats on the back these last few days than all his previous years at Centre Neptune.

Anderson poked his head out the door.

"Come in, team."

8888888888888888888

G-Force may have been an élite fighting force, but they didn't have much to do with the top brass of the ISO, except for Anderson, and maybe some other officers dealing with security. The administrative side was something they preferred to keep away from. The sight of the amassed officers, in full ISO regalia, sitting behind desks in a semi-circle was enough to make even Mark almost gag. He counted at least fifteen of them.

Anderson was sitting at one side, pages of notes around him. He motioned to the team to join him, but gently pointed to Jason that he was supposed to sit in a chair behind a sole desk in front of the semi-circle. The gunner shrugged and sat down.

The presiding officer was a colonel in the defence department, Jason had heard about him vaguely, but had no idea what to expect. They went through the usual rigmarole of taking down names and ranks, and the other G-Force members registered themselves as witnesses for the defence. It was all excruciatingly slow for Jason, who just wanted to get on with it and get out of there as quickly as possible. Still, he did his best to behave properly as an officer, and kept the biting remarks at bay. Then they came to the reading of the charges, and he had to stand.

"You are accused that on the 28th of August, while on mission escorting the transfer of intelligence data to Riga, you disobeyed a direct order from your commander to disengage from a battle, which resulted in you being taken prisoner to Spectra, from where you had to be rescued, at the considerable risk of the other members of the team."

The presiding officer looked at Jason, and Jason glared back defiantly.

"How do you plea, Jason?"

Jason had discussed this with the ISO lawyer, and decided there was no point in denying it. Everything was recorded anyway. The ISO was not interested in _why_ he had done what he done. They were just interested in one small detail: he had indeed disobeyed Mark.

"Guilty, sir," he said, managing, however, not to convey the slightest whiff of respect in the word "sir".

"Then we may dispense with the rest of the process," said the presiding officer with obvious relief. "We will move now to sentencing."

Jason shrugged again, made to sit. But then Mark spoke up.

"Just a minute, sir. You mean we cannot say anything to his defence?"

"Commander, Jason has admitted his guilt. There's no reason to drag this on."

Flustered, Mark didn't know if he was supposed to sit or stand while speaking. He half-rose from his chair.

"But, sir, there was a very good reason for Jason's actions! I mean, I know I ordered him back, but he did manage to hold off the patrol until we transferred the tapes to Colonel Cronus and got off the pass!"

"Commander, we know what happened. Please sit down."

"But sir, we need to examine these facts! We need to..."

"Commander sit _down_ or you will be charged with contempt. Understood?"

Red-faced, Mark backed down. Princess shot him a little smile. This alone, he felt, was worth getting hammered by the top brass. However, it was not over yet. The door opened, and a familiar figure in red overalls appeared. The presiding officer stood up in surprise.

"Colonel Cronus! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"This trial concerns me also. I was there when the battle at Traitor's Pass took place, and I was the one who had to go to Spectra to make sure that this insubordinate, reckless gunner you got sitting there was not also a defector."

Jason went crimson, but before he could open his mouth and hurl abuse at Cronus, heedless now of the court-room and everything else around him, Cronus continued.

"And I am the one telling you that you are making a big mistake here. Jason did what all of us would have done – at least, I know I would have done, and I hope so would you."

He stepped back and sat next to Anderson, as everyone gaped at him.

"If you are telling us that we all would have disobeyed orders, this may happen in the _Rigan_ forces, but not in the ISO!" snapped the presiding officer.

"Then I hope I never have to face the enemy with you at my side," said Cronus calmly.

The G-Force members grinned at each other and even Anderson abandoned his stony expression and gave a small smile.

One of the court members gave a small cough.

"Shall we move on to sentencing, sir?"

Jason stood up again, resisting the urge to fidget with his hands, which he kept straight at his side.

"You are sentenced to three months withholding of half of your salary. The incident is placed on your record and will be taken into account when you are due for promotion again. It will not affect your current position in G-Force. But you are also officially warned that a repetition of this incident will result in your suspension. Dismissed!"

The officers saluted and Jason saluted back, resisting now the urge to flop on his chair with relief. As the judges trooped out of the room, Jason was lost in the hugs of his team-mates.

_To be continued._

Reviews, as always, are very welcome!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Daniella says: And after a loooong time, this story comes to a close...I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did! Yes, I know, a cliché – but it's true!_

As soon as the judges had left the court-room, Jason fell down heavily on a chair, taking deep calming breaths.

"Well, that didn't go too bad," he grinned at his team-mates.

"Idiot! You put us through this again, you're done!" said Mark, torn between relief at the verdict and pent-up feelings of rage against Jason, the ISO, Anderson, Spectra, everyone he could think of.

"Shouldn't we go thank Cronus?" asked Princess, looking outside the court-room, where Cronus was in the corridor, talking to Anderson.

Jason pulled himself off the chair.

"Wait for me here," he said, walking out. "This is something I have to do alone."

He approached Cronus, but Anderson caught his arm first.

"Jason, I'm glad it was sorted out in the end. Losing half your pay is tough, but it could have been much worse."

Jason shrugged.

"It's okay, Chief."

"I just wanted to let you know that...well, what Cronus said...I feel the same, but..."

"It's okay, Chief," said Jason again. "You had to obey the rules."

Anderson sighed. He bowed his head.

"Yes. That's how it is."

He handed Jason his wrist activator, and the gunner, relief visible on his face, put in on.

"Thanks, Chief."

Jason turned to Cronus, who was silent during this exchange.

"Colonel, thank you. If it wasn't for you..."

"Save it, Jason. If it wasn't for me nothing would've changed. The court knew very well why you did what you did. That's why you got off so lightly."

"Still, sir, thank you for the vote of confidence."

Cronus smiled.

"Hope to fight with you at my side in the future, Jason!"

"Yes, sir!"

Jason saluted, looked a bit uncertainly at Anderson, and started to go.

"Jason..."

"Yes, Chief?"

"Well done."

Jason nodded, and walked back into the court-room.

"So, a drink at the Snack?" he asked, looking around.

"And we'll have to pay, now that your salary's docked," sighed Mark.

"Yes, well, there's that too..." grinned Jason.

"Spaceburgers, here we come!" said Tiny enthusiastically.

"Computer games!" piped Keyop.

"And maybe plan a long weekend to Riga, for some rest and recreation," said Princess, placing her arm around Mark's waist. He smiled at her, relieved that she was, apparently, no longer angry with him.

"Lead on, Jason," said Mark as they headed outside the court-room, enjoying a few precious moments of laughter and friendship and being carefree. Until Spectra's next strike.

_The end_

Read and review please, now that it's complete!


End file.
